


"ha ha you nerd"

by spinsters_grave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday u nerd, and messing up the first animal's name i see, as you can see 'nerd' is an affectionate term now, i almost did the same for lance except i remembered he knows earth animals, i made the animal names by looking up 'animals' on google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsters_grave/pseuds/spinsters_grave
Summary: Written for Mogi's annual borth celebration.Allurance fluff for the soul, featuring affectionate nicknames and the name-dropping of small Altean animals





	"ha ha you nerd"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpace_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/gifts).



She breathed in, then out, and wished she knew exactly how embarrassing it was to be panting like a merkhit in heat before deciding to be a paladin. Her bayard sliced out at the gladiator, then missed, because of course.

 

Allura cursed under her breath. She just couldn’t _beat_ this son of a sekweral, no matter what she did. The gladiator laughed at her without moving its face.

 

Her bayard struck out and wrapped itself around the gladiator’s staff. She yanked, grabbing fistfuls of the glowing blue cord, trying to drag it closer and closer to her. Her mother would have been horrified if she heard the primal growl that tore itself from Allura’s throat. The gladiator’s eyes flashed, close enough to Allura’s face she could see the glow in the LED lights before they went off.

 

Sweat dripped down her hairline. Her back and arm muscles ached; once she defeated this level, she would rest.

 

Something blue and bright shot a hole through the gladiator’s head. It dimmed and fell; already, the metal was growing back over the smoking hole. Soon, it would be good as new, maybe even better.

 

“Oops,” Lance said, then tripped over his feet. His bayard dissipated into sparkles of light when he let go; it clattered to the floor, useless. “Sorry, Princess. Didn’t see you there.”

 

Allura’s bayard writhed on the floor, searching for something, anything to fight. With a flick of her wrist and of her mind, she forcefully brought it back to its dormant stage. As Lance approached, Allura could see he needed a shave; his cheeks were dusted with light stubble, his freckles long gone.

 

“It’s fine,” she said, short. “I was going to take a break after I finished this level, anyway.”

 

Lance snorted. “Doing what, battle strategy? Dude.” He leaned against the wall. “Give yourself a _real_ break. I mean, let’s get on the hunt for a razor, am I right? Your boy needs a shave.”

 

Allura cracked. A very _small_ crack, quite minuscule, but the flood pushed against it anyway. “I agree, you need a razor. You look like an overgrown nagoom.”

 

“I don’t know what that is, but _rude.”_ Lance’s stubble may have come in full force, but his immature pout would always remain the same.

 

“No, I always thought nagooms were cute,” Allura said without thinking. “Hairy, yes, but still, strangely adorable. Shiny.”

 

Lance fell over his feet, quite the accomplishment while standing still. He sputtered on the floor. Allura stepped delicately away and waited for him to compose himself.

 

“You think I’m cute?”

 

“I think _nagooms_ are cute,” Allura said, blood rushing fast to her face, like there was a fire and they were the only ones that could put it out. Felt like a fire, too. She scratched behind her ear; the sweat had cooled, but still, felt uncomfortable. “Not to say you’re not cute too,” she muttered.

 

“This is _not_ the place,” Lance said, his voice muffled. “I’m on the _floor!”_

 

Allura snorted with laughter. “You’re more ridiculous than cute.”

 

Lance rolled over, all the way to the middle of the training area. He laid his hands on his stomach and stared up at the bright lights in the ceiling. Allura went to sit next to him.

 

“I mean, you had that look on your face,” Lance muttered, his eyes flickering over to Allura. “Where you get really mad, and like, I gotta go do something about it. Can’t have the prettiest girl in the universe looking like that.”

 

“You nerd,” Allura said, and gently punched Lance in the shoulder. She knew his _Earth slang_ or whatever would cheer him up, especially if she used it right. Indeed, Lance’s face lit up. “You don’t need to cheer me up all the time.”

 

“Ha,” Lance said. “No offense, Princess, but you kinda looked like you really needed a pick-me-up.”

 

Allura placed her hand on Lance’s arm, the place she had punched it not ten ticks ago. “You are a good friend, Lance McClain.”

 

For an infinite moment, she stared down at him, breathless. He wasn’t a liar when he told everyone how handsome he was; now, she just wished he believed it.

 

Did she dare? Probably. Her father used to tell dignitaries of state she was headstrong, and she proved it time and time again. _Takes after her father, she does,_ Alfor said, speaking in the third person.

 

“You know,” Allura began, “on Altea, we would give a gift to a person we believed to be our best friend. Usually clothes.” This was true. “If someone wanted to show you how much they appreciated you, what would you want?”

 

Lance looked at her, then away, then grinned. “I don’t know. A kiss?”

 

Before she knew what she was doing—though she did know what she was doing—Lance’s lips were not very soft, and his mouth was partly open besides, though the kiss was still very nice.

 

“Ah,” Lance said, softer than his lips had been.

 

A thousand and one different reactions sprinted through Allura’s mind, ranging from the insane to the hurtful, almost none of which she would ever choose voluntarily. Her vocal chords stuttered, seizing in her throat, and as a result the chosen sentence squeaked out. “Are you—are you satisfied with your gift?”

 

_“Totally,”_ Lance drawled. “Hey, we should do that again.”

 

Allura stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off her armor. “Totally.”

 

Lance jumped to his feet; the giant. “Girl, whenever you use my kind of slang, my heart beats faster, and I can feel worlds and cultures colliding.”

 

Allura laughed. “You nerd.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah,” Allura said. “Though I would never admit that in my right mind.”

 

“It’s because you’re a nerd,” Lance said, authority coloring his voice.

 

“What does that make you?” Allura smiled up at him, something sly rising up on her face.

 

“A dork,” Lance said, zero hesitation.

 

“A nerd and a dork,” Allura said. She took Lance by the hand. “What a pair we make, the two of us.”

 

Lance stared deep into her eyes, his blue flicking back between her own. “Dork and a nerd, Lance and Allura. Best pair in the universe.”

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> HAP BORTH BONCH
> 
> you ancient dragon. Did you kidnap princesses. Live in a cave. Roast knights in their unwieldily armor
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also sorry this is a day late. i appreciate you tulip and hope you had a great birthday~~


End file.
